pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Secretary (2002 film)
Secretary is a 2002 erotic romance film directed by Steven Shainberg and starring Maggie Gyllenhaal as Lee Holloway and James Spader as E. Edward Grey. The film is based on a short story from Bad Behavior by Mary Gaitskill,1 and explores the relationship between a sexually dominant man and his submissive secretary. Contents 1 Plot 2 Cast 3 Production 4 Distribution 5 Home release 6 Reception 6.1 Critics 6.2 Box office 7 Awards and nominations 8 Soundtrack 9 See also 10 References 11 Further reading 12 External links Plot Lee Holloway (Maggie Gyllenhaal), the socially awkward and emotionally sensitive youngest daughter of a dysfunctional family, adjusts to normal life after having been hospitalized following an incident of dangerous self-harm. She learns to type, and begins to work as a secretary for an eccentric attorney, E. Edward Grey (James Spader), who hires her despite her stilted social skills, unprofessional appearance and scoring higher than anyone he's ever interviewed, therefore being overqualified. Edward explains that it's dull work and they don't use computers; however, Lee remarks that she is okay with these conditions. Though at first Edward appears highly irritated by Lee's typos and other innocuous mistakes, it soon becomes apparent that he is sexually aroused by her obedient behavior. After he confronts her about her propensity for self-injury and commands that she never hurt herself again, the two embark on a BDSM relationship. Lee experiences a sexual and personal awakening, and she falls deeply in love. Edward, however, displays insecurity concerning his feelings for Lee, and he shows shame and disgust over his sexual habits. During this period of exploration with Edward, Lee has also been attempting to have a more conventional boyfriend in Peter (Jeremy Davies), even engaging in lukewarm sex with him. After a sexual encounter in Edward's office, he fires Lee. After Lee is fired from her job, Peter proposes to Lee, who reluctantly agrees to marry him. However, while trying on her wedding gown, she leaves and runs to Edward's office where she declares her love for him. Edward, still uncertain about their relationship, tests Lee by commanding her to sit in his chair without moving her hands or feet until he returns. Lee willingly complies. Hours pass, as several family members and acquaintances individually visit Lee to alternately attempt to dissuade or encourage her while Edward watches from afar, completely taken by Lee's compliance. Because of Lee's refusal to leave the office, she has gained news coverage from the media, which they believe to be a hunger strike. After three days, Edward returns to the office and takes Lee to a room upstairs where he bathes and nurtures her. The pair marry and happily continue their dominant-submissive relationship. Cast James Spader as E. Edward Grey, Lee's employer and sexually dominant lover Maggie Gyllenhaal as Lee Holloway, the eponymous submissive secretary Jeremy Davies as Peter Lesley Ann Warren as Joan Holloway Stephen McHattie as Burt Holloway Jessica Tuck as Tricia O'Connor Patrick Bauchau as Dr. Twardon Amy Locane as Lee's sister Oz Perkins as Jonathan Michael Mantell as Stewart Sabrina Grdevich as Allison Ezra Buzzington as Typing teacher Production icon This section requires expansion. (April 2010) Many changes were made from Mary Gaitskill's original short story, which was significantly expanded and given greater depth in order to be made into a feature-length film. Lines of dialogue were changed; Lee's statement, "I'm so stupid" became a fantasy-sequence cry of "I'm your Secretary," which the director thought far more "celebratory."2 Additionally, the ending of the story was changed to give a more positive outcome to the relationship. Steven Shainberg stated that he wished to show that BDSM relationships can be normal and was inspired by the film My Beautiful Laundrette, which he feels normalized gay relationships for audiences in the 1980s.3 A central component to the film, the office spaces of Edward and Lee, took form after two years of planning by Shainberg and production designer Amy Danger, who had collaborated with Shainberg on several projects.4 The desire to have the office feel homemade and express Edward's interest in the growing of plants led Danger to juxtapose a natural decor in the office with a predominantly artificial outside world.4 Speaking of her choices Danger compares the office with the rest of the film's locations: "All the materials I used the office were natural: natural wood, bamboo, ironwork ... If I wasn't using natural materials, it was natural colors, like in the botanical wallpaper." In contrast, "everything the larger world was fake ... I covered Lee's house in plastic sheeting, and used artificial, manufactured colors."4 Although the interior sets were carefully constructed, the filmmakers did face some location-related challenges. Notably, in one instance the filmmakers accidentally obtained shooting rights for the wrong park. Gyllenhaal encouraged them to hastily shoot the required park scene anyway, without permission, while crew members distracted the local police.2 Speaking about Secretary's tone and atmosphere, Danger says "With this S&M material, we could go into a dark place... Steve and I wanted the total opposite: that the nature of this relationship freed characters to be their natural selves."4 Because of this atmosphere, Danger says "Everybody kept saying, 'When are we going back to the office?' It was funny, because the rooms weren't any smaller in the house, and it wasn't any more difficult to shoot. It was because you wanted to be in that space."4 Distribution The film was initially screened at several 2002 film festivals and had its domestic theatrical release on September 20, 2002, and in various foreign markets in 2003 and 2004. Home release The film's region 1 DVD was released on April 1, 2003. In the UK, a version by Tartan Video was released on January 5, 2004, followed by a budget edition by Prism Leisure on February 7, 2005. A UK Blu-ray Disc release was scheduled for September 13, 2010. Special editions of the DVD include the film's trailer and TV spots, cast and director interviews, a behind-the-scenes documentary, cast and director "Curricula Vitae" and an audio commentary by director Steven Shainberg and writer Erin Cressida Wilson. Reception Critics The film was generally received positively by critics. As of January 2016, it has a rating of 75% on Rotten Tomatoes based on 146 reviews.5 Many critics noted the film's original take on themes of sadomasochism, with Roger Ebert saying that the film "approaches the tricky subject...with a stealthy tread, avoiding the dangers of making it either too offensive, or too funny".6 Ain't It Cool News commented: "Perhaps there is something bold about saying that pain can bring healing as long as it's applied by the right hand, but even that seems obvious and even normal thanks to Gyllenhaal."7 Box office Secretary grossed $4,059,680 domestically and $5,244,929 internationally, to a total of $9,304,609. Awards and nominations Secretary was nominated for a number of awards and won several, with numerous wins for Maggie Gyllenhaal's breakthrough performance. Year Ceremony Category Recipients Result 2002 7th Satellite Awards Best Actress - Musical or Comedy Maggie Gyllenhaal Nominated 9th Empire Awards Best Actress Maggie Gyllenhaal Nominated 18th Independent Spirit Awards Best Feature Secretary Nominated Best Female Lead Maggie Gyllenhaal Nominated Best First Screenplay Erin Cressida Wilson Won 60th Golden Globe Awards Best Actress - Musical or Comedy Maggie Gyllenhaal Nominated 2002 National Society of Film Critics Awards Best Actress Maggie Gyllenhaal Nominated 2003 MTV Movie Awards Best Breakthrough Female Performance Maggie Gyllenhaal Nominated Boston Society of Film Critics Awards 2002 Best Actress Maggie Gyllenhaal Won Central Ohio Film Critics Association Best Actress Maggie Gyllenhaal Won Chicago Film Critics Association Awards 2002 Most Promising Performer Maggie Gyllenhaal Won Florida Film Critics Circle Awards 2002 Pauline Kael Breakout Award Maggie Gyllenhaal Won Gotham Independent Film Awards 2002 Breakthrough Performer Maggie Gyllenhaal Won Las Vegas Film Critics Society Awards 2002 Best Actress Maggie Gyllenhaal Nominated Locarno International Film Festival Golden Leopard Award Steven Shainberg Nominated National Board of Review Awards 2002 Breakthrough Performance - Female Maggie Gyllenhaal Won Online Film Critics Society Awards 2002 Best Actress Maggie Gyllenhaal Nominated Best Breakthrough Performance Maggie Gyllenhaal Won Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards 2002 Best Actress Maggie Gyllenhaal Nominated Best Newcomer Maggie Gyllenhaal Nominated San Diego Film Critics Society Awards 2002 Best Actress Maggie Gyllenhaal Nominated Sundance Film Festival Special Jury Prize - Originality Secretary Won Toronto Film Critics Association Awards 2002 Best Actress Maggie Gyllenhaal Nominated Vancouver Film Critics Circle Awards 2002 Best Actress Maggie Gyllenhaal Nominated Washington D.C. Area Film Critics Association Awards 2002 Best Actress Maggie Gyllenhaal Nominated Soundtrack The pulp fiction–style cover art for the Secretary soundtrack album The film's soundtrack album was released on CD on October 8, 2002, with an MP3 download version released on July 11, 2006. The soundtrack album contains Angelo Badalamenti's score as well as two songs that were notably featured over erotic montages in the film: Leonard Cohen's "I'm Your Man" and Lizzie West's "Chariots Rise".needed The song "Chariots Rise" was changed slightly for the film, with the lyric "what a fool am I, to fall so in love" changed to "what grace have I, to fall so in love".needed Track listing All tracks by Angelo Badalamenti unless otherwise stated. 1."I'm Your Man" – Leonard Cohen 2."Main Title" 3."Feelin' Free" 4."Snow Dome Dreams" 5."Bathing Blossom" 6."Seeing Scars" 7."Loving to Obey" 8."Office Obligations" 9."The Loving Tree" 10."Orchids" 11."Secretary's Secrets" 12."Chariots Rise" – Lizzie West See also Sadism and masochism in fiction Nudity in film References 1.Jump up ^ Bad Behavior (1988), by Mary Gaitskill, ISBN 978-0-679-72327-1. 2.^ Jump up to: a b Shainberg, Steven (2004), audio commentary to Secretary. 3.Jump up ^ Shainberg, Steven, Andrew Fierberg, Amy Hobby, Erin Cressida Wilson, James Spader, Maggie Gyllenhaal, Jeremy Davies, et al. 2003. (Secretary) "Behind the Secretary". States: Studio Home Entertainment. 4.^ Jump up to: a b c d e John Calhoun. (2002, October). Spank You Very Much. Entertainment Design, 36(10), 8-10. Retrieved April 1, 2011, from Research Library Core. (Document ID: 204894041). 5.Jump up ^ Secretary at Rotten Tomatoes 6.Jump up ^ Ebert, Roger (September 27, 2002). "Secretary". Chicago Sun-Times. 7.Jump up ^ "Moriarty" (September 10, 2002). MORIARTY Pretends To Be In TORONTO!! Reviews SECRETARY!! Further reading Wilson, Erin Cressida (2003). Secretary: A Screenplay. Brooklyn, NY: Soft Skull Press. ISBN 1-887128-19-0. OCLC 51871078. External links Official website Secretary at the Internet Movie Database Secretary at AllMovie Secretary at Box Office Mojo Secretary at Rotten Tomatoes Interview with director Category:2002 films Category:English-language films Category:2000s romance films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American films Category:American romance films Category:American sex comedy films Category:BDSM in films Category:Films about dysfunctional families Category:Films based on short fiction Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Film scores by Angelo Badalamenti Category:Self-harm in fiction